Fionna and Cake
by Zoe Lives
Summary: Alt. Universe, Marceline/Fionna. Nothing bad. Just cutesy.


Fionna jumped and landed a kick on the villainous stump splitting it in half. It was really just killing time anyway until Cake got back from her date with Lord Monochromicorn. She had three hours still and had fought every villain she had found in the forest. PG was off on some stupid peace mission so what was a girl to do? Then she saw the tree filled with shiny red cherries. She'd tke them to Marshal Lee to suck on!" She giggled "Suck on."

So she gathered up a whole backpack full of cherries and headed for Marshal Lee's cave. She ame upon the cave and was surprised when she found Marshal Lee in a grid locked batted with a female vampire that look surprisingly a lot like him. She gripped her magical crystal sword and jumped from rock to rock before flying at the two with a fierce battle cry of "I'll save you Marshal Lee!" before he turned in onfusion to look at her nd was thrown to the floor by hi apponent who had but a moment to glimpse fionna before she felt the connection of the girls shoe with her chin.

Chuckling Maceline turned on her new opponent with a smile, "Ow that hurt."

"I wasn't being attacked Fionna, We were just sparing." Marshal Lee said brushing the dirt off his clothes.

"Well it wasn't much of a match, Fionna landed a harder blow than you ever have." Marceline teased and gave him a kiss on the nose. "I was so winning and you know it."

"Isn't that insulting yourself?" He grumbled.

"Who are you?" Fionna said now very confused and wide eyed at the strange new girll with the long Mohawk.

"I'm him." Marceline said matter-o-factly.

"She's me." Marshal Lee shrugged.

"I don't get it." Fionn said now pouting slightly and folding her arms.

"Girl Finn is so cute!" The vampire girl exclaimed.

"She's me from another dimension where everyone is the wrong sex." That seemed to be all Marshal Lee was willing to explain before looking at Marceline with a skeptical eye and saying "I know what you're thinkin', Marcy and no. Don't do it. Fionna is all mine." She wrapped his arms around the blond girl and snuggled her in the exact way she hated. 'Leggo' of me. I ain't nobodies." She wiggled from his grip and before she knew it Marceline had grabbed her and they were flying out of Marshal Lee's cave.

"Flip the zip! Put me down!" Fionna cried grabbing onto Marceline.

"Where's your sense of _adventure_! I know just because you're a girl doesn't mean you're a scaredy cat now." Marceline said flying higher.

Fionna steeled her face and said "Of course not! I'm better than any boy!" She had to fight with a lot of people that girl adventurers were just as valid as boys, even with PG and Marshal Lee.

They floated down to a valley with a pool.

"Hey! I'm smelling something red in your backpack, was it a present present for Mshal Lee?" she teased poking into Fionna's pack and pulling out several cherries.

Fionna blushed, "It's not like that! I was just bored and Marshal Lee is a jerk that won't let me hang out with him without an offering which is just his excuse to try and kiss me. So I brought a bunch of cherries."

Marceline bristled happily at the site of the blush and sucked the red from one of the cherries before giving it to Fionna to eat the rest of it. "Well since I absconded you from my alternate and more devious self I'll just have to share these with you."

Fionna giggled and ate the cherry, "So if you're from an alternate universe how did you get here?"

"Through a magical door I found in the fre kingdom. There are lots of other universes and the one I'm from you're a 13 year old boy named Finn who runs around with a dog named Jake having adventures."

"Like me and Cake!" Fionna said wide eyed and then frowned. "But I don't like the fact that there is a little boy version of me. I wish I was one of a kind."

""I'm sure you are." Marceline smiled and then said "Let's go have some Fun fun fun fun fun!"

"Mathematical!" Fionna cried punching he air. Marceline Jumped into the lake and came up a few seconds later on the bck of gint fish and Fiona jumped in after her. She grabbed ahold of the fin of one of the giant gold fish in the pond but it slipped through he fingers just as nother one tried to follow er but Marceline punched it in the eyes and pulled her onto another one that flew out of the water and into the air. They whooped and cried before with a flip of its giant fin it sent the flying through the air into the water. MThey smiled at eachother in the clear deep water as the surface sparkled above as they rose to the surface. Marceline planted a kiss on Fionna and despite the cool water Fionna's entire face turned as red as the cherries in her pack.

"You look delicious, Fionna." Marceline said as they surfaced.

"I-I-I- heh heh." She bit her bottom lip and said "You're just as sneaky as Marshal Lee."


End file.
